John Smith
John Smith an adventure who has joined the human villains in order to help his friend Thomas. Physical Appearance John is a very handsome man with golden colored hair like that of the sun or even corn and striking blue eyes. He wears a blue color shirt and pants on top of that he wears armor as well as a helmet for protection. History John Smith lived and grew up in England all his life he wanted to explore and explore he did. Now grown up into a handsome adult Smith became a explorer and traved to many far off lands fighting savages along the way making quite the reputaion for himself as a explorer. John was then hired as a captain of a ship that was headed to the new world which would be later called the USA and where they were heading the state of Virginia. On the ship he meets Thomas who he takes under his wing almost instanty and Ben and Lon. It was Smith who saved Thomas after he fell over board during a nasty storm. After finally making landfall Smith goes off to explore meeting the racoon Meeko along the way before being called back to camp and ordered to scout about for any so called Savages by Gov. Ratcliffe. It was on this outting he would meet Pocahontas one of the so called savages that lived in this unexplored land. John and Pocahontas soon grew to trust one another and Pocahontas taugth Smith the ways of her people and to respect the land. The two started meeting more and more and soon discovered that if they must keep their relationship a secret. This all fell apart though when Kocoum (Pocahontas's soon to be fiance) and Thomas, followed Pocahontas and Smith to their secret meeting spot one night. As it turns out, seeing Pocahontas liplocking with one of the pale strangers was too much for Kocoum and he charged. Thomas was so frightened that he fired his gun, hitting Kocoum on the chest, and killing him on the spot. The noise of gunfire brought the attention of Pocahontas's people and since John Smith was the only pale face in sight--he was convicted and brought back to the Powhatan camp. Pocahontas slumped into a depression, torn between her family roots and her true love. That night she said her final goodbyes to John Smith, as he was to be killed in the morning. Thomas who had ran off at Smith's orders or risk being captured as well, reported back to Ratcliffe who then gathered the men to go off and save Smith and kill all the Indians. Pocahontas races to the spot of excution Arriving just in the nick of time, She was able to convince her father to release Smith and terminate the luring war with the English. Chief Powhatan agreed, but Ratcliffe wasn't so willing to give up without a fight. He aimed and shot his gun at Powhatan, but John Smith dove in front of him. Since the natives were clueless on the topic of healing bullet wounds, John Smith's only chance of survival was going back to England. Pocahontas finally let him go. Smith returned to England and healed nicely, afterwards he begain hearing word of some sort of war brewing in Africa and goes off to join, when word of Thomas was mentioned. Personality Handsome by no means is a personality trait but selflessness is indeed. John shows this by taking the blame for Thomas when he shoots Kocoum killing him in self defense saving Smith's life. From all the exploring to new lands John is very brave, having taken on even the most ferices of savages as he once called them. Relationships Thomas: Thomas is Smith's friend and some ways student from his travels to the New World AKA the USA. Smith taught Thomas how to shoot a gun and a few other things during there time together. When Smith had to travel back to England they lost contact with each-other until the war started. Category:Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Humans